To find your prince
by Glass Broken
Summary: "Para encontrar a tu príncipe debes besar a todos los sapos" Seguramente la madre de Sakura no tenía idea de los problemas que traerían a su hija decirle esas palabras… especialmente al intentar ese asunto del celibato –Crak Fic.
1. San Valentín

Según mi criterio, esto es un Crack fic. Y no tiene mucho sentido que digamos, así que desde ahora les aviso que los personajes no serán muy apegados a sí mismos. Siguiente… El nombre completo de la historia es **To find your prince… you must kiss all the frogs**, o séase el popular dicho de **Para encontrar a tu príncipe… debes besar a todos los sapos**, pero para que no quedara muy largo preferí poner solo la primera parte, y lo demás se lee aquí adentro. (A que soy lista, ¿Ne? Un,n)

Y bueno, al ser inspirada en mi querida amiga Anónima, Anoni-chan para los amigos, y en sus muchos fracasos amorosos, esta historia está dedicada a ella =)

* * *

**Summary:** Para encontrar a tu príncipe debes besar a todos los sapos. Una creencia muy sabida, y la consigna que regia la vida de Haruno Sakura. Por lo cual, al intentar ese asunto del celibato, era todo un desafío para lo que era ella. –Crack fic.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Escenas un tanto subidas de tono al comienzo. Severo OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

* * *

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**To find your prince… you must kiss all the frogs**

**San Valentín**

**.**

Erase una vez, una hermosa y luminosa noche del 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, en la agitada ciudad de Tokio. Como es obvio, toda la ciudad estaba vuelta loca por este celebrado día, buscando la manera de festejarlo con su respectiva pareja.

Y Sakura Haruno no podía ser la excepción.

Hizo de todo para ser ella quien tuviera ese día libre en el hospital, y cuando decía de todo, era de TODO. Desde haber cubierto a casi todos sus compañeros en sus turnos durante toda una semana, haber tomado todos los turnos nocturnos, hacer el papeleo de todos en el hospital. Dios, incluso llego al extremo de _limpiar_ el baño de su jefa, y de atenderle todos sus caprichitos… sobria o no –y Tsunade no es precisamente un amor cuando está tomada.

Pero bueno, ahora todo eso no importaba, porque ella estaba completamente segura de que tanto trabajo valdría la pena, por esa noche. No había podido verse con su novio –el amor de su vida, su media naranja, su otra mitad– durante toda la semana, y apenas se habían llamado por teléfono, por lo que estaba realmente ansiosa.

Se había arreglado mucho, como solo en raras ocasiones hacía.

Se le había ido la mitad de la mañana y un tercio de la cartera en un SPA para verse refrescada después de tanto trabajo, y lo que le quedaba de dinero en un reloj para su pareja, unos zapatos nuevos para ella, y un conjunto de lencería sexy para ambos, compuesto por un culott y un brassier muy finos, de color rojo intenso y encaje negro, que además llevaba un camisón corto y de tela muy ligera, transparentosa, color negro.

Si, ella lo tenía todo fríamente calculado para disculparse con su novio por haberlo dejado abandonado todo ese tiempo.

Estaba segura que esa iba a ser una noche inolvidable… _y no se equivocaba_.

.

Kiba pasó por ella a las 8 y media para salir a cenar a un restaurante cerca del lago, se entregaron sus respectivos regalos al término de la cena, y a las 9 y media ya estaban en el departamento del castaño.

.

Cerró la puerta, sin molestarse en poner el seguro, antes de volverse a besarla con intensidad, bajando sus manos a su camisa de botones y abriéndola de una sola vez. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la habitación prácticamente a tientas sin querer separarse. Akamaru comenzó a ladrar al verlos, y sin que ninguno de los dos le prestase atención los siguió moviendo animadamente la cola, pero la puerta de la recamara lo detuvo al cerrarse bruscamente.

La bolsa de Sakura salió volando a alguna parte de la habitación.

'_Si que valió la pena_' Pensó, cuando las manos de Kiba se metieron dentro de su blusa abierta, acariciando todo a su paso mientras sus labios besaban su pálido cuello. Sonrió al sentir que detenía sus manos en el sujetador de su sostén, pero entonces recordó la lencería que todavía iba guardada en su bolsa, y eso le hizo sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde para pararlo.

- Kiba-kun, es–pera – musito bajo su aliento, intentando detenerle las manos – espera.

Él la ignoro y busco sus labios para continuar lo que había empezado, pero Sakura volteo el rostro, impidiéndoselo.

Kiba suspiro con resignación.

- ¿Qué sucede preciosa?

- es que – lo miro, sonriendo de manera para nada inocente, que provoco que Kiba inevitablemente hiciera lo mismo – te tengo otro regalo.

- ¿Ah sí?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, empujándolo delicadamente hacia la cama para que se sentara en ella, luego comenzó a buscar su bolsa con la mirada.

- ¿Y qué es?

- oh, ya lo veras – recogió su bolsa del suelo y avanzo hacia la puerta del baño, guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta – solo espera un poco.

- no te tardes.

La puerta del baño se cerró y Kiba se dispuso a esperar.

Primero se quito la camisa y los pantalones, para estar listo cuando la chica saliera, tirándolos descuidadamente al suelo, antes de volverse a sentar donde Sakura lo había dejado. Luego de 9 minutos ya estaba golpeando el piso con ambos pies con clara impaciencia, haciendo un ritmo repetitivo y un tanto sincopado cuando perdía el tempo. A los 15 minutos ya estaba a punto de ir al baño para ver lo que la demoraba tanto, cuando la puerta se abrió sola y Sakura salió, luciendo la ropa interior que había comprado esa tarde.

La anterior mueca que mostraba el castaño se disolvió rápidamente ante la imagen. Sus ojos la miraron detalladamente –tal vez más de lo necesario – y Sakura sonrió con ganas ante eso.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

En toda respuesta Kiba avanzo en dos grandes zancadas hasta ella y la comenzó a besar ahora de manera desesperada, sus manos recorriéndola con ansias, claramente excitado. Sakura le correspondió de igual manera sin pensarlo, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado de la emoción. Con un salto, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y llevo sus manos a su cabello, tirando de este suavemente y arañándole un poco el cuello en el proceso.

De un momento a otro ya estaban en la cama.

El camisón y el conjunto de lencería salieron volando tan pronto como llegaron y quedaron sobre el buro, al igual que los bóxers de Kiba, mientras que el castaño se posicionaba rápidamente sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas con las rodillas.

Sakura sonrió con clara satisfacción.

'_Definitivamente y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, todo valió la pe…_'

El sonido del teléfono sonando corto en seco sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera lo hubiera notado, si no fuera porque también comenzó a escuchar los ladridos de Akamaru, obviamente al teléfono.

- ¿No deberías…?

- déjalo, atiende la contestadora – respondió despreocupadamente. La sujeto del mentón, juntando sus labios para besarla de manera profunda. Sakura decidió también dejarlo pasar y le correspondió rápidamente. Sabía que a Kiba le gustaba besarla y luego al separarse por la falta del oxigeno entrar en ella, por lo que nunca hacia nada para evitarlo, ahora incluso había aprendido a reconocer la manera en que la besaba antes de…

- _¡Cariño soy yo, Mitsuki!_

Kiba se detuvo en seco, cortando el beso.

- _te llamo porque pude conseguir un vuelo para esta noche y ya estoy llegando a tu departamento_…

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, solo que por diferentes ideas.

- _ … se supondría que sería una sorpresa, pero no tienes ni idea de lo emocionada que estoy de poder ver a mi prometido_. _Estos 4 meses han sido una tortura sin ti… sin poder tocarte, besarte, que me hagas el a… ah, ya veo tu edificio. Nos vemos en unos minutos… más te vale no estar dormido._

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que Sakura pudo decir cuando el silencio regreso.

- maldición.

Kiba se quito de ella rápidamente como si de pronto el tocarla le hubiera quemado la piel y se puso de pie, llevándose las manos al cabello con frustración, visiblemente nervioso. Sakura se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con una de las sábanas. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, intentando asimilar las palabras. '_¿Acaso… acaso Kiba…?_'. Sacudió su cabeza, antes de mirarlo sin poder comprenderlo ella misma.

- ¿Kiba-kun, que…?

- tienes que irte – la interrumpió, obligándola a pararse – ella no puede verte.

- ¿Qué? – repitió. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa de nuevo, mientras lo veía correr por toda la habitación como loco, buscando su ropa. Se puso los bóxers de una sola vez y luego entro al baño, saliendo después con sus cosas y poniéndolas en sus manos. Sakura miro su ropa y su bolsa atónita. Esa escena se le hacía demasiado familiar para su gusto… alzo su mirada mirándolo a él de nuevo, ahora con molestia – ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- tienes que irte – le repitió, tomándola del brazo y comenzando a tirar de ella hacia la puerta.

- ¡No! – Grito, antes de zafarse de su agarre con brusquedad – ¡Vas a contestarme, ¿Quién es Mitsuki?

- ¿No escuchaste? Ella es mi prometida.

Ante esas palabras, Sakura pudo sentir claramente como algo parecía desgarrarse en su interior. Su expresión anteriormente dura se desfiguro, convirtiéndose en una de dolor.

- ¿Me… me has estado siendo infiel?

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeó un par de veces, como si no se creyera que le preguntase eso – claro que no.

'_Oh no, ya he escuchado esto antes_'

- ¿Entonces? – cuestiono, rogando en el interior de su cabeza porque no fuese lo que ella pensaba…

- Mitsuki no es mi amante, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Aquí la otra vienes siendo tú, yo voy a casarme con ella en 3 meses.

… Pero obviamente no hubo suerte.

- ¡¿Qué? – Sakura frunció notablemente el ceño, apretando su ropa contra su pecho con fuerza – ¡¿Y cuando carajos pensabas decirme que ibas a casarte? ¡¿O querías que continuara siendo tu amante para siempre, eh?

Kiba abrió la boca, pero el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta principal, y los ladridos emocionados de Akamaru, lo detuvieron en seco. Ambos se miraron con miedo. Sin darle tiempo a Sakura de pensar lo que iba a pasar siquiera, el castaño la comenzó a empujar sin la menor delicadeza de vuelta a la habitación, provocando que la chica tirase su ropa al suelo. Finalmente abrió la puerta del armario y la empujo adentró.

- ¡¿Hey, que demo…?

- no digas ni una palabra, ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Kib…!

La puerta se cerró delante de ella con fuerza y la oscuridad se adueño por completo de su visión. '_Maldita sea_'. Estaba a punto de soltarse a gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la mujer pronunciar un claro:

- ¡Sorpresa cariño!

'_Oh si, sorpresa cariño_' Pensó, formando una mueca.

Gracias a la lógica y a su vasta experiencia en ese campo, estaba completamente segura de que eso daba por terminada la relación de inmediato. Al escucharlos comenzar a hablar, diciéndose esas palabras melosas y empalagosas que nunca le habían disgustado tanto como ahora, decidió que por el bien de su salud mental lo mejor era ignorar todo lo que sucedía afuera de su armario.

Y fue hasta ese momento recordó que había dejado caer su ropa y estaba completamente desnuda, por lo que tomo al azar una de las camisas de Kiba para vestirse al no tener acceso a su ropa y se sentó en una esquina del armario, esperando a que la tal Mitsuki se fuera o que sucediese algo que le permitiera irse sin ser vista. Pasados 10 minutos, cuando estaba comenzando a pensar que esa situación no podía empeorar, a sus oídos llegaron claramente unos agudos gemidos y gruñidos.

'_Ca-ra-jo_'. Se cubrió las orejas con las manos y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la pared detrás de ella, solo que la pareja estaba demasiado _ocupada_ como para escuchar los golpes que venían del armario.

- ¡Ahhh, Kiba-kuuuun!

Oh si, ocupadísimos.

- que tengas un muy feliz san Valentín, Sakura – gruño.

* * *

Erase una vez, una hermosa y luminosa noche del 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, en la agitada ciudad de Tokio. Como es obvio, toda la ciudad estaba vuelta loca por este celebrado día, buscando la manera de festejarlo con su respectiva pareja.

Todos menos Uchiha Sasuke.

Porque, para comenzar, él ni siquiera tenía pareja. Nunca le había gustado comprometerse con nadie, así que cuando sus citas comenzaban a insinuar que era momento de formalizar, las mandaba a volar tan pronto como habían llegado, y sin el menor resentimiento. Total, candidatas a reemplazar a su–s– amante–s– en turno no le faltaban.

Según Naruto él era así por culpa de un desorden genético: lo mujeriego le venía desde los genes –un ejemplo su hermano, quien _era_ tan mujeriego como él… hasta que encontró a la que ahora era su esposa y ella de alguna manera después de decir los votos matrimoniales le puso un alto, porque ahora resultaba ser el hombre más fiel del mundo– y la única cura era encontrar a una mujer que fuera capaz de hacerle lo mismo que le hizo la francesa Joanna a su aniki.

Y Sasuke siempre respondía que eso era tan poco probable como que Naruto ganase un premio a la inteligencia. Porque vamos, ¿Él, Uchiha Sasuke, ser doblegado por una mujer? ¿Él, quien tenía a todas a sus pies? Imposible.

Ahora bien, a Sasuke nunca le había gustado el día de san Valentín, ya que en esta fecha del calendario siempre había padecido más acoso del género femenino que en un día común y corriente. Las chicas lo buscaban y en el momento que ocurría la desgracia de ser encontrado por alguna, aparecían todas las demás y lo bombardeaban con peluches, cartas y/o tarjetas de amor, y especialmente _chocolate_, aunque él aborrecía el dulce y le _disgustaba_ el chocolate. Y si no se lo daban personalmente, de alguna manera todo llegaba siempre a su puerta, y más extraño aun, a sus manos.

Y el hecho de que fuera uno de los solteros más cotizados de la ciudad, abogado –sin ejercer profesión–, que con su hermano mayor fuera heredero de las empresas Sharingan, además del cantante y guitarrista principal de un popular grupo llamado Taka –lo que lo llevaba a estar podrido en dinero–, solamente hacía que la cantidad de obsequios que le llegaban ascendiera hasta las nubes.

Así que sin tener pareja que lo obligase a festejar esa celebración con ella, y sin el menor amor al día en sí, eso lo llevaba a no tener la menor intención de saber nada al respecto. De modo que para conseguir su objetivo, se abstenía hasta de salir de su lujoso departamento.

Pero bueno, el que la –atractiva– esposa de uno de sus rivales apareciera en su casa a las 12 de la noche, con un negligé negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, completamente furiosa con su marido por haberla dejado plantada, y más que dispuesta a vengarse, hacia que definitivamente uno viera las cosas de otro punto de vista. –Por algo le decían "el Vengador"–

_Jamás le había gustado tanto san Valentín_.

Hasta que unos insistentes toquidos en el timbre y la puerta interrumpieron el mejor 14 de febrero que hubiese tenido nunca.

Sasuke se levanto con molestia de la cama, y sin molestarse en ponerse nada más que los bóxers, se dirigió hacia la entrada, pensando en que más le valía a la persona que lo hubiese interrumpido tener un buen motivo, porque de lo contrario… bueno, no iba a ser nada bonito.

Quito el seguro y la cadena de con un rápido movimiento, luciendo una clara expresión de irritación en su atractivo rostro, la cual rápidamente se volvió una de sorpresa al momento que abrió la puerta y unos finos brazos rodearon su cuello, aferrándose con fuerza a él, mientras que un cuerpo esbelto y obviamente femenino se apegaba al suyo. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso para recuperar su equilibrio, que se vio ligeramente afectado ante el sorpresivo movimiento de la mujer.

La puerta se cerró sin que él tuviera que intervenir por el ligero impulso que había tomado al abrirse, con un suave sonido, y lo siguiente que vio cuando bajo la vista fue una mata rosa, sintiendo inmediatamente como su pecho desnudo se mojaba rápidamente con las lágrimas que derramaba.

Enarco una ceja.

- ¿Sakura? – ella solamente lo abrazo con más fuerza en respuesta, sollozando aun más alto.

El pelinegro miro entonces su escasa vestimenta y enarco la otra ceja. Nunca la había visto llegar a su puerta _así_. Suspiró cansinamente, antes de subir una mano a su espalda y la otra a su cintura, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que decidió que ya lo había mojado lo suficiente y era el momento indicado de preguntar que había sido esta vez.

- ¿Y bien?

Sakura alzo su rostro completamente bañado en sus propias lágrimas al escuchar su pregunta, mirándolo con un ligero puchero.

- Sasuke-kun… ¡Sucedió de nuevo! – chillo, sollozando con más fuerza que antes.

'_¿Sasuke-kun?_' El aludido parpadeo un par de veces, decidiendo ignorar el hecho de lo peculiar – pero no por eso mal – que se escuchaba su nombre con el sufijo kun, pronunciado por su voz. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ellos, pero le resto importancia, mucho más interesado en la mujer en sus brazos que se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas y se le iba la voz en los sollozos… '_Al menos estará casi afónica cuando se desahogue_' Pensó, buscando el lado positivo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz de la mujer castaña que había salido de la habitación del Uchiha se alzo sobre los lamentos de la Haruno, con clara molestia… aunque como pudo ver segundos después, no fue tomada en cuenta precisamente…

- ¡Me acabo de enterar que Kiba tiene novia de una manera traumática! – Continuó lamentándose – ¡Y se van a casar en _3 meses_!

Sasuke la miro con pena.

- AJAM – carraspeo, para intentar llamar la atención.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso omiso de su presencia.

- ¡Fue terrible, _terrible_! – Sakura escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, negando efusivamente y aferrándose a él con más fuerza – ¡Ya estábamos en la cama, a punto de hacerlo, cuando su prometida le llamo!

En ese punto hasta la mujer alzo ambas cejas, sorprendida.

- ¡Y cuando le pregunte lo que sucedía, encima tuvo el descaro de…!

- muy bien, esto fue demasiado drama para mí – intervino la castaña, caminando junto a ellos para abrir una puerta que estaba junto a la entrada y tomar su abrigo. Finalmente, tanto Sasuke como Sakura la voltearon a ver, la segunda confundida por su presencia – realmente eres patética niña… suerte con tu problema – dijo, poniéndose su abrigo, saliendo luego del departamento.

La puerta se cerró con un suave _Clack_, y todo volvió luego al silencio.

- eh, Sasuke – murmuro, parpadeando lentamente, soltándolo – ¿Y esa quien era?

- Tenten, la esposa de Hyuuga.

- oh…

Al ver que ya parecía estar más calmada, Sasuke la miro indiscretamente de arriba a abajo, antes de decir con tranquilidad.

- ¿Quieres que te preste algo para que te vistas?

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

- por favor.

.

.

- … ¡Y me–me metió al closet –_hip_–! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡_Me me_–_tió al closet_!

Sasuke solamente alzo una ceja, mirando cómo se llevaba su botella de tequila – que le había traído el idiota de Naruto directamente desde Jalisco 4 años antes – a la boca y le daba un buen trago. Reflexiono que tan sorprendente que era lo mucho que podía beber esa mujer cuando estaba despechada, motivo por el cual siempre que llegaba a su casa le escondía el alcohol… Frunció levemente el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Cómo demonios había encontrado su tequila?

La voz de Sakura atrajo su atención nuevamente, a su tragedia.

- ¡Estuve a–adentro de ese maldito "_cumículo_" del –_hip_– demonio hasta las 12 de la no–che, porque no podía salir mientras ellos estuvieran en la habitación! ¡Escuchando como Kiba se cogía a esa idiota, cuando debía de estarme cogiendo a _mí_! – añadió, soltando un quejido mientras se recostaba por completo en el sillón, quedando boca abajo y dejando que su cabello se corriera encima de su rostro y los cojines.

El pelinegro tomo la botella de tequila de su mano, antes de que la tirara al suelo, dejándola en la mesita de centro.

- ya deja de llorar. No es para tanto – la "consoló", palmeándole la espalda.

Sakura elevo un poco su rostro, que se encontraba completamente cubierto por su cabello como si fuera un velo rosa.

–_Hip_– ¡Le regalo MI conjunto de ropa interior que había comprado específicamente para esta noche!

Sasuke se quedo mirándola unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, para finalmente palmearle la espalda de nuevo.

- ya, ya.

- ¡Le dijo que –_hip_– se lo había comprado 3 días antes como sorpresa, pero que como el envoltorio que le dieron era de color rosa (y a ella no le gusta el rosa) lo saco de su bolsa para cambiarlo! – Sasuke la miro de manera incrédula – ¡_Y ella es tan idiota que lo creyó_! Digo, ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota como para creerle?

- tú le creíste – señalo, acariciándole la espalda con movimientos circulares.

- sí, pero… – dudo, antes de soltar otro quejido – ¡¿Tú de qué lado estas? –_Hip_– ¡Se supone que debes apoyarme!

Sasuke formo una mueca, mascullando una maldición por lo bajo. Continuo acariciándole la espalda, palmeándola también de vez en cuando – shh… ya… tranquila…

- ¡No me quiero estar –_hip_– trankila! ¡Y de–deja de sobarme el lomo como si fuera un perro! – demando, sentándose de nuevo. El Uchiha simplemente alzo ambas manos. Sakura comenzó a apartarse el cabello y las lágrimas del rostro con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, antes de descomponer su expresión serena con un nuevo puchero – ¡Todos me tratan como un perro! – se quejo, soltándose a llorar de nuevo.

Sasuke suspiro – Sakura…

- Jo… ¡¿Por qué –_hip_– siempre me sucede es–to?

Hubo una pausa incomoda, antes de que la voz grave de Sasuke la rompiera.

- porque tu gusto en hombres es terrible.

Sakura lo miro con clara indignación – ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Eso no…! – comenzó, pero se calló a media frase, al comenzar a razonarlo bien.

Una nueva pausa incomoda, durante la cual Sakura se puso a contar con los dedos, con una expresión pensativa, y Sasuke se preguntaba si debió decir eso. Finalmente el silencio de rompió, pero ahora por la voz de Sakura.

- oh por Dios… –_hip_– ¡Es cierto! – chillo, mirándolo espantada. Alzo sus manos de nuevo, comenzando a enumerar – primero fue Sai, luego tu hermano y posteriormente fuiste tú (aunque si me acosté contigo fue por culpa de Itachi), después fue Gaara, luego Deidara, luego Neji, luego Shikamaru, después siguieron el idiota de nuestro ex-compañero de preparatoria… Lee-como-se-llame –_hip_– Sasuke enarco la ceja al escuchar que nombraba a ese, precisamente – y el pervertido de Kakashi, luego el accidente con tu compañero hace 4 meses –_hip_–…

- ¿Suigetsu? – inquirió, mirándola como si no creyera que hubiera sido capaz.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, continuando con las cuentas – y por último Kiba – término por fin, arrugando ligeramente la nariz – van 11 –_hip_– y si contamos también todas mis aventuras de una sola noche con desconocidos – añadió, comenzando a contar de nuevo. Al terminar alzo su mirada hacia Sasuke, mirándolo con claro horror – ¡Por todos los cielos, me he acostado con media ciudad! ¡_Y esos son _solo_ los que recuerdo_! – chillo, antes de tumbarse boca abajo en el sillón, soltándose a llorar de nuevo.

Sasuke la miro con pena ajena, antes de palmearle la espalda como antes.

- ¡P–ero si yo solo he es–tado bus–cando mi príncipe! – se lamento, el sonido su voz escuchándose amortiguado por el cojín en el que tenía su rostro enterrado.

- pero nadie te dijo que besaras tantos sapos.

Sakura no le respondió nada, solamente se limito a aumentar sus quejidos aun más.

.

* * *

.

Si, lo sé, en mi historia Sakura se ve como una perfecta cualquiera, y es extraño que Sasuke sea su mejor amigo… pero si se preguntan por qué se llevan bien, es porque ambos son igual de "golfos", aun si lo hacen por diferentes motivos XD

No estoy segura de continuar esto, asi que ustedes diran...

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Realidad

Tenia medio abandonada esta historia, asi que decidi que era su turno de ser actualizada. Seguramente despues seguira Confusion, pero no se si eso les interese mucho que digamos XD

* * *

**Summary:** Para encontrar a tu príncipe debes besar a todos los sapos. Una creencia muy sabida, y la consigna que regia la vida de Haruno Sakura. Por lo cual, intentar ese asunto del celibato, era todo un desafío para ella. –Crack fic.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Severo OOC –Es mi primer intento de Crack fic, así que allí ustedes dirán…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

* * *

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**To find your prince… you must kiss all the frogs**

**Realidad**

**.**

Entreabrió sus ojos, solo para cerrarlos bruscamente al sentir dolor por culpa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Un gemido inevitablemente se escapo de sus labios, mientras sus manos tomaban torpemente las sabanas en las que estaba enredada y se cubría el rostro consiguiendo bloquear la luz, a lo que sonrió triunfal. Pero tras unos segundos la satisfacción por su logro se desvaneció tan pronto que un objeto desconocido a unas habitaciones de distancia caía al suelo.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y gimió de dolor nuevamente al sentir como si estuvieran atravesándole el cerebro con un cuchillo. Y lo que era peor, aunque ya hubiera terminado, ella seguía escuchando el sonido como si lo estuvieran causando a su lado. Entre maldiciones murmuradas, las manos de Sakura subieron a su cabeza para masajearse inútilmente las sienes, enredándose aun más entre las sabanas y las almohadas en un burdo intento de bloquear el sonido como había hecho con la luz.

Un par de minutos después el eco del sonido cesó, pero el dolor continuaba partiéndole la cabeza.

'_Ugh… tengo resaca_' Pensó con una mueca. Cosa extraña, tomando en cuenta que no recordaba haber tomado tanto anoche como para que ahora se encontrara con resaca tan fuerte. Intento buscar en sus recuerdos, pero término desistiendo al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

- genial – gruño, sobándose la cabeza nuevamente.

Una vez que se sintió mejor, se acomodo mejor entre el mundo de sabanas en el que estaba hundida, disfrutando del embriagante aroma que desprendían las telas y las almohadas, y que se colaba a sus pulmones cada vez que respiraba. '_Kiba-kun huele mucho mejor de lo que recordaba_' Cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente con satisfacción, más relajada.

Tenía turno diurno en el hospital, por lo que decidió que podía darse el lujo de dormir al menos 2 horas más antes de regresar a su departamento. Y todo a su alrededor estaba tan tranquilo… ni siquiera Akamaru estaba ladrándole a un lado para llamar su atención.

Ante ese último pensamiento su mente pareció darle una alerta, que ella ignoro rápidamente convenciéndose a sí misma que si todo estaba en silencio, era porque Kiba debía haber sacado a pasear a su perro o algo así. En realidad no le importaba mucho. Lo único que le importaba, era que iba a poder dormir todo lo que no había dormido en la semana, y…

- despierta – escucho que alguien le decía de pronto, cortando sus pensamientos y mandando al demonio su tranquilidad.

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron de par en par. Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de alarmarse, porque en ese momento sintió como la persona tiraba bruscamente de las sabanas, solo que ella se encontraba tan enredada en ellas que de alguna manera llego a parar al suelo con todo y sabanas y almohadas, quedando solamente su pie derecho sobre la cama mientras que el resto de su cuerpo toco el suelo.

- ¡Itai! – exclamo, llevándose ambas manos a la nariz. '_Kuso, creo que me la he roto_' Pensó con una mueca, alzando su rostro para fulminar con la mirada al responsable.

La sorpresa en su rostro fue instantánea al no ver al Inuzuka, pero tuvo que admitir que era más lógico que Sasuke la despertara de esa manera tan brusca y sin el usual manoseo. Aunque claro, eso no hacía que su molestia disminuyera. Al contrario.

- ¡Uchiha!

- hn.

- ¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?! – chillo, llevándose instantáneamente una mano a la cabeza con una mueca de dolor por el tono agudo que había tomado su voz.

Sasuke enarco una ceja, seguramente evaluando lo tonta que debía de ser como para lastimarse a sí misma de esa manera cuando cargaba una resaca –o eso supuso la pelirosa que hacia mirándola de esa manera– pero por algún motivo no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Y bien? – cuestiono, hablando más bajo en esta ocasión, todavía resintiendo el dolor de su error anterior.

- te dije que te despertaras – le respondió únicamente, como si eso lo excusara de ello.

Sakura lo miro boquiabierta ante su respuesta, con un tic empezando en su ceja y su mano todavía sujetando su nariz enrojecida.

Sasuke advirtió como el color rojo comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, y tuvo la sensación de que no era precisamente por vergüenza, o algo parecido. No había que ser un genio para comprender que tal vez esa respuesta no había sido la más acertada. Así que antes de que la Haruno liberara su furia contra él y le soltara todos los insultos que sabía, empeorando considerablemente su propia resaca, la levanto del suelo con un movimiento tan rápido, sacándola de el enredo de sábanas en el que estaba metida de una sola vez y prácticamente sin que ella se diera cuenta de cómo había terminado de pie.

Efectivamente, la chica parpadeo un par de veces, no muy segura de que había pasado, pero pareció que la sorpresa la había enfriado bruscamente.

- déjame ver eso.

Sakura lo miro nuevamente durante tres segundos completos claramente sin comprender a que se refería, solo para finalmente decir un incomprendido – ¿Ah?

- la nariz – contesto, sin poder evitar la obviedad en su voz.

- ahhh…

Sasuke solo suspiro, tomando con cuidado la mano con la que se sostenía su nariz y bajándola para poder evaluar el daño. Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor cuando toco una parte, reprimiendo un quejido.

- ¿Como se ve? – Dijo, antes de añadir con cierto temor – n–no me la rompí, ¿Verdad?

- está bien. El golpe no te hizo nada en realidad.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¡Siento que algo se rompió allí!

- seguro – se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, y durante un segundo pensó que realmente era increíble la paciencia que le tenía a esa chica cuando se ponía aun más molesta de lo que ya era. Y era curioso, porque a ninguna otra le tenía tantas consideraciones como a ella. ¿Por qué? Solo Kami sabía.

- bien. Confiare en ti. ¡Pero si no es cierto tu tendrás que pagarme la operación de reconstrucción de nariz!

- ¿Y porque tendría que hacer eso? – inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Porque es tu culpa que me haya golpeado! – Le recrimino, señalándolo acusadoramente – ¡Si no me hubieras sacado tan bruscamente de la cama como si fuera cualquier cosa no habría sucedido nada de esto, y…!

- ya – la corto en seco. Su voz tan aguda le estaba lastimando los oídos, y por unos segundos comenzó a pensar que quien tenía la resaca allí era en realidad él – si con eso dejas de joderme te pagare la estúpida cirugía. Pero deja de berrear, tu voz chillona me daña los oídos.

Ahora si Sakura lo miro mal ante ese comentario.

- idiota.

- molesta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada, hasta que a la habitación comenzó a llegar un aroma que llamo la atención a ambos, terminando con su pequeña pelea de miradas.

- ne, Sasuke… ¿No huele a quemado?

.

.

El desayuno había ardido en llamas sin que pudiera hacerse nada para salvarlo, por lo que mientras el Uchiha preparaba algo más, Sakura se había dado una ducha con la esperanza de que le ayudara con la resaca. No hubo mucha suerte, pero al menos ahora estaba limpia.

Salió de la regadera secándose con una toalla, y estaba a punto de quitársela para vestirse, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que al despertar estaba usando ropa de Sasuke, y ya que intentar pensar en donde había quedado su propia ropa le había causado una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza, decidió resolver el problema tomando algo del armario del moreno. Una camisa y unos pants. Después le preguntaría donde estaban sus cosas.

De modo que ya vestida y aseada, Sakura se encamino hacia la cocina.

Entro con toda confianza, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al dueño del departamento, y se dejo caer pesadamente en una de las sillas del desayunador, recargando su cabeza en la mesa sin molestarse en reprimir un gemido adolorido al golpearse levemente contra la madera.

- no–vuelvo–a–tomar–en–mi–vida.

Sasuke la volteo a ver, pero no menciono nada al respecto de cuantas veces la había escuchado repetir eso. No quería que por discutir con ella se quemara la comida –de nuevo. Se limito a dejar delante de ella una taza de café negro bien cargado y un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

- tomate esto – ordeno.

La chica alzo su cabeza y obedientemente se trago las pastillas. Luego se llevó la taza a los labios, pretendiendo hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo reprimir una mueca después de darle el primer trago. Había olvidado como Sasuke preparaba el café.

- ¡Ugh, esto sabe horrendo!

- termínatelo.

Sakura lo miro suplicante unos segundos, pero al ver por su expresión que no iba a ceder, finalmente se termino el contenido, no sin unos cuantos ruiditos de desagrado.

Dejo la taza vacía lejos de ella, sin cambiar su expresión de asco.

- tu café es horrendo, Uchiha.

Sasuke recogió la taza para dejarla en el fregadero, sin mostrar ninguna emoción que indicara se hubiera ofendido.

- tu comida no es mejor, Haruno.

La pelirosa lo fulmino con la mirada, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al saber que él tenía razón en eso. Absteniéndose de gritarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, apoyo su codo en la mesa, recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano, y comenzando a dibujar figuras semi geométricas con el dedo índice de su otra mano en el mantel.

Estuvieron en completo silencio los siguientes minutos, hasta que finalmente la voz de Sakura se escucho de nuevo, sus ojos fijos en las figuras imaginarias en el mantel.

- Sasuke…

El aludido no respondió. Pasando de ella, apago el fuego de la estufa, acercándose a una de las alacenas en busca de platos.

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¿Hn?

- he estado preguntándome… – Alzo su rostro enderezándose en la silla y dejando lo que había estado haciendo, para mirar al moreno a los ojos – ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

- en taxi, supongo.

La chica rodo los ojos, suspirando – me refiero a como termine en tu departamento.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – inquirió, con un tono que indico que se encontraba lentamente sorprendido a pesar de que su expresión no había cambiado mucho.

- no exactamente. Todo está muy borroso – frunció el ceño, aparentemente haciendo un intento por recordar – Recuerdo que estaba cenando con Kiba, y que fuimos a su departamento… y… – callo en seco y Sasuke enarco una ceja.

Durante medio minuto Sakura se quedo con una expresión de completa confusión, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se puso de pie súbitamente, a lo que Sasuke enarco su otra ceja.

- oh Dios, ¡Kiba! – Se llevo las manos al cabello, tirando levemente de él – ¡Me olvide completamente de él con todo esto!

Sasuke la miro con algo similar a la preocupación, frunciendo levemente el ceño – Sakura…

- ¡Seguramente está molesto porque desaparecí!

- Sakura – la llamo de nuevo, un poco más alto en esta ocasión, pero sin mucho éxito, porque ella continuó parloteando como si nada.

- oh, Kami… ¡Y si se entera de que estuve aquí contigo todo este tiempo va a estar _tan_ molesto con…!

- _Sakura_ – al ver que lo ignoraba de nuevo, llego hasta ella en dos grandes zancadas, sujetándola por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo – cállate y escúchame.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos por su reacción, antes de asentir lentamente.

Sasuke quito de ella el agarre que tenía en sus hombros, suavizando un poco su mirada. Se paso una mano por el cabello, dudando un poco por casi un segundo. Sabía que tendría que decirle a Sakura el por qué de cómo había terminado allí, pero nunca era fácil decirle a esa chica que el "elegido" –en turno– la había engañado, estaba en realidad con alguien más, y que ella era la amante.

Sin importar las veces que lo hacía –cada vez que ella terminaba una relación, cosa que sucedía por lo menos una vez cad meses– eso era lo único que consideraba verdaderamente _complicado_ en su vida.

- Sasuke-kun me estas asustando – la escucho murmurar, seguramente preocupada por su silencio – ¿Qué ocurre?

Tomo aire, preparándose – Sakura… anoche tu llegaste a mi puerta bastante – pensó una palabra que suavizara un poco su ataque de histeria de la noche anterior – _alterada_.

- ¿Alterada? – repitió, frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

- Aa, alterada – decidió pasar por alto la mirada perspicaz que le dirigía la Haruno y continuo – y estabas usando solo una camisa, y…

- no, yo usaba tu ropa. Esta mañana yo usaba tu ropa. Una camisa tuya y… también estaba en tu cama… – sus labios enmudecieron al tiempo que un suave rubor iba subiendo a sus mejillas. Hizo otra de sus pausas en las que pensaba, antes de mirarlo con sus ojos muy abiertos – oh Kami… ¡Anoche tú y yo nos acostamos!

- ¿Qué? – Sasuke parpadeo un par de veces, atónito por la conclusion a la que había llegado.

- ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! – Continuo paranoica, claramente ignorando su sorpresa ante el rumbo al que había llevado la conversación – ¡Ese es el motivo de que amaneciera con esta maldita resaca, cuando yo no había tomado antes más que una puñetera copa! – Lo señalo acusadoramente, mirándolo de igual manera – ¡Anoche tú me emborrachaste y abusaste de mí!

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Abusaste de mí!

- ¡De todas las estupideces que has dicho esta es la más grande! – replico, avanzando hacia ella. Sakura retrocedió un paso instintivamente, cosa que lo irrito aun más – ¡Sabes que yo nunca abusaría de ti!

- ¡Pero lo hiciste, anoche tú…!

- ¡Joder Sakura! – exclamo exasperado, cortándola a medio grito. Era _increíble_ lo rápido que conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas. ¿Y de dónde carajos sacaba esa chica todas esas tonterías? – que te quede bien claro, Haruno. Yo no te emborrache y mucho menos hice nada que no quisieras, así que de hecho, fuiste tú quien abuso de mí, ¡¿Comprendes, molesta?!

- ¡Entonces admites que anoche tu y yo tuvimos se… _eh_, nos acostamos, Uchiha! – chillo cada vez más acalorada y con sus mejillas completamente coloradas.

Sasuke se llevo las manos al cabello claramente frustrado, emitiendo un gruñido de irritación. ¿Por qué Kami la había hecho tan jodidamente molesta? Porque carajo, cada vez que él que pensaba que no podía pensar algo peor, ella le demostraba que se equivocaba saliendo con una estupidez aun mayor que la anterior. Y si a eso le sumaba la gran lógica con la que contaba, en esos momentos significaba para él la mujer más molesta e irritable que hubiera conocido jamás, porque por desgracia… usualmente tenía la razón.

La miro de manera incrédula al vislumbrar el horror en su mirada.

Carajo, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer fuera capaz de reaccionar así ante la idea de que pudiera haberse acostado con él? ¡Era Uchiha Sasuke, por Dios! ¡Todas le rogaban por que les diera aunque fuera una mísera caricia! Y ninguna mujer en sus 5 sentidos –mucho menos fuera de ellos– rechazaría la oportunidad de pasar un, _ajam_, momento intimo con él.

Pero ella era Haruno Sakura, se recordó, la única chica que conocía que era igual a él, pero con la diferencia de un inadecuado sentido de la moral que era también estúpidamente retorcido. Y no sabía que era peor para ella en esos momentos: la idea de serle infiel a su "_adorado_ perro", o haberse acostado con su mejor amigo en un momento de debilidad.

Suspiro cansinamente, pasándose las manos por el cabello una vez más, solo que ahora sin casi arrancarse el cabello.

- no Sakura, tu y yo no tuvimos sexo – dijo con cierto cansancio, ignorando como el rostro de la pelirosa se sonrojaba aun más al escucharlo decir eso con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- entonces, si no fue eso… – frunció el ceño, viéndose más y más nerviosa por la respuesta. Se lamio los labios rápidamente, antes de decir – ¿Qué fue lo que me trajo aquí anoche?

Sasuke tomo aire, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de venir y que había estado esperando toda la mañana. No era idiota ni mucho menos, por un motivo había llamado a su grupo avisando que no iba a ir a ensayar ese día. Sabía perfectamente _cuál_ iba a ser su reacción y ahora no había alcohol en el que Sakura pudiera ahogarse, así que iba a tener que enfrentarlo sobria y con algo de resaca.

- te sucedió de nuevo – le dijo por fin.

- ¿Q–Qué me sucedió de nuevo? – pregunto, con un débil hilo de voz.

- Inuzuka te engaño. Esta comprometido y aparentemente va a casarse en 3 meses – soltó de golpe y después hizo una pausa para dejarla asimilar la información.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de horror en su rostro. Sus labios repentinamente secos se entreabrieron, susurrando un 'No' al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- apareciste llorando en mi puerta, diciéndome esto, únicamente vestida con una camisa de Inuzuka, porque su prometida llego tomándolos por sorpresa. Él te encerró en el armario, por lo que perdiste tu ropa, así que yo te preste algo para que te cambiaras – le narro con una voz suave, casi dulce, e impersonal, como para suavizar un poco la situación, sabiendo perfectamente que ella no querría su lástima – después te tomaste todo mi alcohol porque no querías recordar nada un rato y te quedaste dormida en el sillón, así que de allí te lleve a mi habitación para que durmieras mejor. Eso fue todo lo que sucedió.

La chica continuó caminando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choco contra la barra.

- n–no… – Se llevo ambas manos al rostro, escondiéndolo entre ellas, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sasuke se acerco a ella en silencio, depositando suavemente una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención – lo lamento, Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun no me mentiría nunca… Sasuke-kun no lo haría – la medio escucho balbucear. Finalmente tras unos segundos, tomo aire, y se atrevió a bajar sus manos lentamente, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas – ¿E–Es cierto, entonces? ¿Sucedió de nu–nuevo?

El Uchiha dudo al ver la mirada que le dedicaba, pero pudo responderle un firme – lo lamento.

Y como si hubiera estado esperando esa afirmación de su parte, Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos como había hecho la noche anterior, comenzando a llorar con su rostro oculto en su pecho.

Sasuke correspondió a su abrazo sin dudarlo, apretando los dientes con fuerza. No comprendió porque, pero realmente deseaba hacer que la sangre de Inuzuka corriera por sus manos y entregarle a ella su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Todo para que eso parara sus lágrimas.

.

* * *

.

¡Buuu, jodido Kiba! Pero bueno, al menos Sakura ya se entero de la verdad.

Se me hace tan extraño poner un Sasuke tan considerado, pero hasta él tiene su lado humano. Y no creo que ningún hombre pueda ver el sufrimiento de alguien muy cercano a él y hacer como si nada… si me equivoco, al menos en mi historia Sasuke no podrá ser tan cruel y tendrá un corazón que a pesar de todo puede sentir compasión XD

Cambiando de tema, me agrado ver que a varias pareció gustarles la historia, solo que por un comentario me di cuenta de que no me explique muy bien respecto a cómo veo a Sakura en esta historia. Verán, cuando dije que era igual de golfa que Sasuke, aunque ella lo hiciera por la gran causa de buscar el amor verdadero, me refería a que yo nunca he visto al personaje original saliendo aunque sea con alguien, ni –pasando la manera en que sigue a Sasuke hasta el fin del mundo– nada muy romántico que digamos, y que aquí yo ponga que se ha acostado con media ciudad es, según mi punto de vista, algo muy exagerado. Aquí ella es una golfa, en comparación a que en lo original ella es casi una monja. Esa es la idea.

Aclaro, que no aclaro esto porque me sentía atacada, ni nada. Si no porque me pareció que no me explique correctamente, y mis palabras podían ser interpretadas de manera que no eran mi visión.

Vale, eso es todo.

Chao chicas, cuidense y no olviden dejarme...

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Bragas y célibato

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** Severo OOC –Es mi primer intento de Crack fic y dudo haber leído más de un par de ellos, así que allí ustedes dirán que les parece…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

* * *

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**To find your prince… you must kiss all the frogs**

**Bragas y célibato  
**

**.**

- ¡Sasuke-kun, que sorpresa! – exclamo Ino al abrir y encontrarse con el Uchiha. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado, abriendo aun más la puerta – pasa, pasa.

Sasuke le respondió con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza, entrando al departamento que Yamanaka compartía con Haruno.

Mientras escuchaba que Ino cerraba la puerta con cuidado dio un rápido vistazo al interior. Desde la entrada tenía una vista perfecta de la sala, por lo que rápidamente reparo en una zapatilla de tacón plateada que estaba dejada descuidadamente encima de la mesa de centro, y el par que estaba tirada un par de metros más allá.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, viendo los zapatos con suspicacia. Y no precisamente por la incongruencia de la ubicación de cada zapatilla.

No. Él reconocía perfectamente _esas_ zapatillas.

Eran de Sakura. Y siendo la chica tan ilusa e infantil como era, les atribuía poderes "mágicos" de casamentera–que siendo realistas, era simplemente imposible que unos estúpidos zapatos pudieran provocar– y no los usaba muy seguido para que no "se les acabara la magia". Por lo que al ser sus zapatos predilectos para cuando pensaba buscar ligarse a alguien, solo los usaba en dos ocasiones: en casos muy especiales, o cuando se encontraba lo bastante desesperada.

No le costó ni medio segundo comprender. Ni siquiera habían pasado 3 semanas antes la chica había terminado con Inuzuka, así que aun no estaría tan interesada en alguien, de modo que comprendió que se encontraba lo suficientemente desesperada como para recurrir a las "Zapatillas de plata".

- ¿Y bien, Sasuke-kun? – al escuchar la voz de Ino se volvió a verla, enarcando levemente la ceja al notar no solo su "discreta" pose de aspirante a modelo, si no que su impecable blusa azul celeste lucia unos tres botones abiertos, dando una visión nada inocente de su escote. Botones que no estaban abiertos segundos antes, cabe resaltar – ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Lo había dicho con un tono seductor que seguramente hubiera excitado a cualquiera, pero Sasuke, al ser Sasuke, paso de él con facilidad.

No estaba allí por eso en esos momentos.

- Sakura – dijo únicamente, provocando que la sexy pose de Ino y su sonrisita sugerente se descompusieran tan rápido como pronuncio el nombre de la pelirosa.

Ino soltó un gritito de frustración, cruzándose de brazos – está en la cocina – contesto de mala gana.

Sasuke miro con una ceja alzada a la rubia perderse por el pasillo que estaba al extremo contrario de donde se encontraba la cocina, seguramente yendo su habitación. Rodo los ojos, antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Sakura sin esperar una invitación más clara que la que le dio Yamanaka.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entro a la habitación.

Como le habían dicho la Haruno se encontraba allí, sirviéndose cereal en un platito hondo con desinterés, de espaldas a la puerta, y al cerrar la puerta tras él la chica se volvió a verlo sin cambiar su expresión desganada en lo absoluto, añadiendo la leche.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla atentamente durante unos 5 segundos completos con ligera sorpresa.

Realmente, la fanática de la limpieza que conocía se había convertido en esos momentos en el opuesto de Yamanaka Ino. La piel de rostro se veía completamente pálida y un poco cenicienta, tenía unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes y el cabello rosa completamente despeinado y lleno de nudos. Usaba únicamente una camiseta negra que tenía la frase "Music is a dirty job, but someone have to do it" en plata –reconoció la camiseta, pero no recordaba de donde–, la cual resultaba ser demasiado corta como para cubrir sus bragas estampadas con dibujitos de Hello Kitty.

Si, _Hello Kitty_.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, fijándose por primera vez en su vida más en las bragas que en lo que había debajo de ellas y Sakura parpadeo un par de veces al caer en cuenta de ello.

- bonitas bragas, Haruno – dijo con sorna, esbozando la sonrisa más sardónica de su repertorio.

- tsk – ella le dedico una seña nada amigable con su dedo medio, encaminándose hacia una de las dos sillas del pequeño desayunador y desparramándose en ella. Al ver como no dejaba de sonreír, bufo – púdrete, Uchiha.

- claro. Obséquiame un par de esas bragas.

La pelirosa se sonrojo, mandándole una mirada asesina – ¡Eres… un enfermo! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Le señalo la puerta con el dedo, pero Sasuke no pareció hacerle mucho caso que digamos.

Sakura frunció notablemente el ceño al ver como se sentaba en la otra silla, quedando justo en frente suyo, pero no comento nada al respecto. Apoyo el codo izquierdo en la mesa y su mejilla en su puño, hundiendo su cuchara dentro de su plato de cereal y llevándosela a la boca. Cerró sus ojos y mastico lentamente con pereza, ignorando la mirada ligeramente incrédula del chico delante de ella.

Se quedaron los siguientes 5 minutos en un silencio únicamente roto por el masticar de la chica.

- hmmm – mascullo Sakura de pronto, mirándolo con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos verdes. Trago pesadamente, enderezándose en su asiento – nee, y ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?… además burlarte de mis bragas.

Sasuke la miro con sorna, una leve sonrisita asomándose en sus labios. Ante la mirada extrañada de Sakura, llevo su mano al rostro de la chica y limpio con su pulgar una gruesa gota de leche que caía por la comisura de sus labios, provocando que inevitablemente una sombra rosada cubriera las pálidas mejillas de Sakura.

Sakura bajo la mirada avergonzada, comenzando a juguetear nerviosamente con su cabello, a lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar que su sonrisa arrogante se acentuara por un momento.

- no tuve noticias tuyas desde que te deje aquí hace 2 semanas – respondió por fin. Sakura alzo su rostro con sorpresa al escucharlo, y el Uchiha se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin darse cuenta – así que decidí venir a asegurarme de que no te habías colgado de una soga y había faltado a tu funeral – terminó, sonriendo con autosuficiencia al verla fulminarle con la mirada.

- baka – gruño, frunciendo el ceño. Se metió una cucharada de cereal de mala manera y le mostró la lengua, con todo y comida medio masticada a lo que Sasuke enarco una ceja – pues te agradezco mucho tu interés, _Sa-su-kun_, pero aun no estoy tan desesperada por un hombre como para quitarme la vida.

Sasuke no respondió, pero la miro de una manera que decía casi textualmente "¿En serio?"

- si, en serio – asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco – además, podrás estar seguro que he muerto, el mismo día que Ino-cerda toque tu puerta para acostarse contigo – hizo una corta pausa para meterse otra cucharada de cereal, antes de añadir – y también que ese mismo día es mi funeral… Probablemente en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Qué? – frunció levemente el ceño, mirándola masticar. Por un instante pensó que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a esa estupidez, pero aun así añadió – ¿Es broma?

- no. Ella misma me lo dijo… repetidamente, de hecho. El día que yo muera no habrá nada que le impida acostarse libremente contigo.

- Sakura, me la he cogido antes – dijo como si fuese obvio, poniendo ahora él los ojos en blanco – y Yamanaka acaba de insinuárseme.

- sí, pero es complicado – pauso de nuevo para comer, luego continuo – es como yo y Shikamaru o Sai. También me los he cogi… eh, digo, nosotros también hemos… ya sabes, _eso_ – hizo un ademán con las manos, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y Sasuke rodó sus ojos – bueno. El punto es que nosotros tenemos historia, pero ahora que Shikamaru es el mejor amigo de Ino, y Sai es su… bueno, en realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que son, pero si sé que es alguien importante para ella.

- ¿Y?

- Ino-cerda es mi mejor amiga, y no puedo involucrarme con su mejor amigo (sin su consentimiento, claro) y mucho menos con su… lo que quiera que sea Sai – dijo, como si fuera algo obvio – es cuestión de principios.

- ¿Y eso me afecta a mi porque…?

- fuere como fuere que terminamos en este punto, la verdad es que eres mi mejor amigo – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia – y la cerda no desea incumplir la propia regla que me aplica a mí.

Sasuke se echo atrás en la silla, comprendiéndolo todo – así que esperara a que mueras.

- exactamente.

- tsk…

Silencio nuevamente, únicamente roto por el sonido que producía Sakura al masticar.

- ustedes las mujeres son unas perras.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia – lo dices como si ustedes fueran mejores… y tu precisamente no eres el indicado para criticar.

- hn…

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa, llevándose una cucharada animada a la boca. Con 3 cucharadas más termino de desayunar finalmente, poniéndose de pie para llevar su plato sucio al fregadero y lavarlo, al igual que los trastes que había dejado su amiga allí, en espera de que ella los lavara.

Sasuke la miro comenzar a fregar los trastes desde su asiento de manera que podría considerarse indiferente, a pesar de que bajara sus ojos de vez en cuando a su formado trasero para admirar descaradamente la trabajada obra de arte que poseía la chica allí abajo –aun si dichosa obra de arte estaba adornada con la imagen de esa gata–demoniaca–blanca–psicópata.

Descaradamente, porque la pelirosa era perfectamente consciente de su constante –por no decir permanente– mirada a su retaguardia, y aun así no se molestaba en disimular o apartar la vista cada vez que ella volvía el rostro para mirarlo con molestia y las mejillas sutilmente teñidas de carmín. Eso lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que él no iba a apartar la vista porque, por muy grosero o irreverente que se escuchase, _realmente_ le gustaba el trasero que poseía la Haruno.

Y sus piernas, también le gustaban sus piernas.

No conocía otra chica que tuviera un trasero mejor que ese, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para contemplarlo. Y esa, era una oportunidad que no se repetía con mucha frecuencia.

Sakura bufo nuevamente al volver su rostro para mirarlo de manera asesina, sin que él apartara la vista. Involuntariamente, el color en su rostro se intensifico. Sabía perfectamente lo que debía de estar pensando.

- Uchiha…

- hn.

- ¿Podrías–dejar–de–mirarme–el–trasero?

- no.

La chica bufó irritada, tironeando con una mano de su blusa para intentar cubrirse inútilmente mientras con la otra enjuagaba el último plato.

- ¡Por Kami, deja de mirar mi trasero!

- no.

Dejo por fin el traste en el escurridor y se dio vuelta rápidamente para cubrirse. Sasuke alzo la vista con fastidio, dirigiéndole una mirada igual.

- ¡Eres un pervertido, Uchiha!

- ¿Y?

- ¡No me gusta que andes viendo mi trasero!

- y no por eso voy a dejar de hacerlo.

- ¡UCHIHA!

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa ladeada, visiblemente divertido por su reacción, y Sakura suspiro al verlo.

Solamente estaba jugando con ella.

'_Baka_'

Se cruzo de brazos y le ladeo el rostro despectivamente, sintiéndose irritada. Solo que no sabía si estaba más molesta con él o con ella, por haber caído tan fácilmente en sus jueguitos.

- bien, ya entendí. Ya te burlaste todo lo que quisiste – lo miro con los ojos brillando peligrosamente, señalando la puerta – ¡Ahora vete!

Sasuke alzo una ceja – ¿Segura que quieres que me vaya?

- ¿Tienes algo más que decirme? – inquirió con sarcasmo.

El Uchiha esbozo una sonrisa casi imperspectible, saboreando lo que venía a continuación.

- sí, de hecho sí – respondió tranquilamente, a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Ah sí? – Rápidamente entrecerró sus ojos con suspicacia, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Y qué sería eso, si se puede saber?

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de una manera que le dio mala espina a la pelirosa, haciéndola desconfiar instintivamente.

Frunció el ceño, comenzando a sospechar muy seriamente que la visita de Sasuke no había sido únicamente para comprobar que siguiera viva, cuerda, y sin volver con Kiba –aunque ella nunca volvía con uno de sus ex' es, porque no le gustaba repetir "sapo", y porque hasta ese momento la única persona con quien había terminado bien una relación (aun si fue una basada únicamente en sexo que no había durado más de un año) era con Sasuke.

Se pregunto que lo había motivado a visitarla tan temprano –las 10:30 de la mañana– pero definitivamente la respuesta que tuvo jamás paso por su cabeza.

- quería saber cómo ibas con ese asunto del celibato.

- ¿Ah? – Sakura parpadeo, mirándole sin comprender – ¿Celibato?

- Aa. Celibato.

La chica frunció el ceño, claramente sin asimilar a que se refería con eso y si se trataba de algún insulto o broma de parte del Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, acomodándose mejor en su silla.

- hace dos semanas en mi departamento juraste y perjuraste al mundo que estabas harta de los hombres, y que ahora ibas a ser el equivalente a una monja, pero sin hacer votos ni usar habito. ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza, mirándolo claramente como si le estuviera tomando el pelo –no de extrañar, incluso esperaba más que eso. Sasuke desde su silla le devolvió la mirada con arrogancia, claramente expectante.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en un reto de miradas, hasta que finalmente los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par ante el súbito recuerdo que asalto su mente.

.

Dos semanas antes…

.

- pero nadie te dijo que besaras tantos sapos.

Sakura no le respondió nada, solamente se limito a aumentar sus quejidos aun más hasta que dejaron de ser un lamento.

De un momento a otro, esa extraña –pero tampoco desagradable, como descubrió segundos después– depresión en la que estaba sumida desde esa mañana, cuando le había confesado la verdad, en la que se limitaba a quejarse y lamentar pacíficamente, tumbada en su sofa, fue sustituida por una ola de… ¿Locura?. Sasuke miro a la Haruno claramente sin saber que carajos le estaba pasando ahora, cuando la chica comenzó patalear infantilmente con clara frustración, subiendo su voz en un chillido emitido por la voz más aguda de la que era capaz.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, poniéndose rápidamente de pie cuando una de sus patadas lo alcanzo –¡Y joder, que esa mujer sabia pegar duro!

- ¡No es justo, Sasuke! ¡No es justo!

'_Carajo, creo que no debí decirle eso de nuevo_'

- ¡No es justo que me hagan esto! ¡YO NO ME MEREZCO ESTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO QUE ME HAGAN ESTO SI NO ME LO MEREZCO, MALDITA SEA!

El moreno rodo los ojos, sentándose en la mesita de centro con cierta irritación, mientras ella seguía despotricando.

- no es justo, pero es lo que te buscas – mascullo el Uchiha en vos baja, frotándose el muslo afectado por la potente patada de la pelirosa con insistencia.

Sakura se calló de golpe.

Sasuke alzo el rostro ante eso, apenas alcanzando a moverse gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, cuando un cojín muy mal intencionado –y lanzado con tremenda fuerza, cabe resaltar– paso peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba su cabeza un segundo antes.

El Uchiha miro como el cojín iba a parar hacia una mesita que estaba detrás de él, tirando los ramos de flores que le habían obsequiado algunas de sus muchas fanáticas el día anterior –los que la muchacha que limpiaba su departamento había puesto en floreros de cristal esa mañana para que no estuvieran tirados descuidadamente por cualquier lugar de su departamento– y que estaban puestos descuidadamente sobre ella.

Las flores cayeron y los floreros de cristal se quebraron en miles de trocitos, dejando en el suelo un desastre de cristales, flores y agua.

Por un segundo, Sasuke pensó en que esa pudo haber sido su cabeza. Para ser más precisos su rostro.

Y pensando en los daños que pudo haber causado ese golpe asesino a su persona, Sasuke se volvió bruscamente a Sakura, mirándola con clara molestia.

- ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, incorporándose para mirarlo furibunda a través del desastre que era su pelo tras todo el día tumbada.

- ¡¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso de que es lo que me busco?! ¡¿INSINUAS QUE ME MEREZCO ESTO, DESGRACIADO?!

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

- no, pero tal vez sí no te metieras con todo lo que tiene un miembro en la entrepierna sin pensar si tiene una relación, no te pasaría esto.

- ¡Hey! ¡Te recuerdo que tú haces exactamente lo mismo que yo! – le recrimino, señalándolo.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, continuando con su masaje a su muslo con tranquilidad – ¿Y? Eso no es relevante, porque no busco lo mismo que tu.

Sakura abrió la boca para refutarle, pero al ver que tenía razón apretó sus labios en una fina línea, un tic empezando en su ceja.

Finalmente chillo, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- ¡Por supuesto que no buscas lo mismo que yo, eres un hombre! – reclamo, mirándolo con odio.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver que ahora enfocaba su ira en él, comenzando a tener ese mal presentimiento.

- ¡Lo único que buscas es una vagina para meter en ella tu maldito miembro, y no piensas en lo que le estás haciendo a la pobre chica! ¡O sus sentimientos!

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu problema? – inquirió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola desde su altura.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – la chica avanzo decididamente hacia él – ¡Todo! ¡Porque por los hombres como tú – le clavo el dedo índice en el pecho, señalándolo – estoy así! ¡Por hombres como tu es que todas mis relaciones son así! ¡Porque soy tan idiota que me entrego en cuerpo en alma – Sasuke rodó los ojos ante esa frase tan trillada – para hacerles feliz y complacerlos! ¡Por ser buena novia! ¡CUANDO EN REALIDAD SOY ÚNICAMENTE LA AMANTE! ¡LA MALDITA QUERIDA DE TODOS USTEDES!

- hey – la corto, frunciendo el ceño – te recuerdo que en ese caso el querido fui yo, porque si te acostaste conmigo la primera vez fue únicamente para vengarte de mi hermano. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡¿Y QUE MIERDA DA?! ¡AUN ASÍ ERES IGUAL A TODOS ELLOS!

Eso Sasuke no lo refuto. En lugar de eso se quedo mirándola con aparente desinterés, pero sin poder evitar detallar su apariencia.

Traía todavía su camiseta negra, con unos shorts de mesclilla que había encontrado en el fondo de sus cajones y que una de las chicas con las que se había acostado en algún momento –que no alcanzaba a recordar– había dejado en su departamento…

- ¡Y estoy HARTA de todos ustedes, malditos hombres! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡HARTA, CARAJO!

… Los shorts eran tan pequeños que casi no se alcanzaban a ver, al ser cubiertos por su camiseta, que a la Haruno le quedaba como un vestido corto…

- ¡¿Qué creen que es divertido jugar conmigo de esta manera?! ¡¿Aprovecharse de una mujer así, como si únicamente fuera un objeto que pueden cogerse y luego dejar?!

… De modo que sus largas y bien torneadas piernas quedaban completamente al descubierto, para su satisfacción.

No es necesario decir que le gustaban sus piernas…

- ¡¿Por qué carajos son todos así, eh?! ¡¿Por qué todos los hombres que me he encontrado me ven únicamente como una vagina en la que pueden meter su p*to miembro?!

… Aun más cuando estas estaban enrolladas alrededor de su cintura, mientras sus manos la sujetaban con fuerza por el trasero –otra maravilla de la Haruno que le gustaba tanto como sus piernas– y él la cogía contra la pared.

Aunque claro, eso –lamentablemente– no sucedía muy seguido que digamos.

Estaban en la zona de amistad del otro y por eso las –maravillosas, deliciosas– sesiones de sexo que tanto disfrutaba, estaban restringidas entre ellos…

- ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡Se acabo! ¡SE–ACABO!

… Joder, había días en los que realmente extrañaba cuando Sakura no lo veía como su mejor amigo, y todavía resentida por lo que le hizo su hermano se acostaba plena y consciente de sus actos con él. Y con las 3 parejas posteriores a su hermanos.

La chica había sido una de las mejores que había tenido, así que se entendía que extrañase esos días. Aun cuando Naruto a veces insinuara que se debía a otros motivos…

- ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES, MALDITOS BASTARDOS VOLVERÁ A PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA, PORQUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE VOY A SER CÉLIBE!

… En fin, todo eso había acabado cuando Sakura había comprendido que él era uno de sus mejores amigos, y había puesto fin a su relación –porque a ella eso de los "amigos con derechos" no le hacía mucha gracia…

- ¡¿ESCUCHASTE, UCHIHA?! ¡CÉ–LI–BE!

… afortunadamente cuando ella no era consciente… Alto, ¿Había dicho célibe?

Sasuke salió de sus cavilaciones, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! – afirmo muy segura de sus palabras.

'_Ese es el problema molesta. No te escuche_'

- ¡Desde este momento en adelante voy a ser célibe!

Sasuke la miro con incredulidad, sin creerse completamente sus palabras, pero al notar su expresión de satisfacción comprendió que la chica no estaba bromeando.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y finalmente Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, descruzando sus brazos.

Y ante la mirada incrédula y furibunda de Sakura, se comenzó a reír como nunca lo hacía –salvo escasas ocasiones desde que se habían conocido 6 años antes– ante lo estúpidas que eran las palabras de la Haruno.

- ¡No te rías, carajo!

- ¡Célibe! ¡_Tú_!

- ¡Sí! ¡Célibe, maldito bastardo! ¡Yo! – chillo, apretando sus puños con fuerza en un claro intento por no echársele encima y únicamente consiguiendo más risas de parte del moreno – ¡DEJA DE REIRTE, QUE ES EN SERIO!

- no, no es en serio – la corrigió sin borrar su sonrisa burlona – es imposible.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DICES?!

- porque es imposible que tú seas célibe – se cruzo de brazos con arrogancia. Sakura le dedico una mirada cargada de odio, asentando la sonrisa en su rostro – acéptalo Haruno, no eres una monja precisamente. No eres capaz de durar más de una semana sin terminar acostándote con alguien.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo con altivez a pesar de su altura.

- así que eso crees.

- no. Eso sé.

- pues muy bien – asintió para sí misma, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente – sigue pensando eso. Verás cómo puedo ser más jodidamente célibe que una monja.

Y con eso le dio la espalda, y con toda la dignidad de la que era dueña, se encamino hacia la salida de su departamento.

Sasuke la miro perderse por el pasillo con los ojos entrecerrados, no pudiendo creer que se fuera a ir, hasta que el portazo de su puerta principal le probo lo contrario.

.

Día presente…

.

- oh, carajo…

Sasuke sonrió con clara sorna, poniéndose de pie para verla mejor desde su altura.

Avanzo lentamente hacia ella con pasos felinos, hasta posicionarse junto a ella, y poso su mano delicadamente en su hombro, acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrar.

- así que, ¿Cómo vas con eso, _Sa–ku–ra_?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de esa manera y sentir su cálido aliento en su oído. Lo miro por encima de su hombro con horror, levemente boquiabierta y su labio inferior temblando, antes de reaccionar finalmente ante su cercanía, alejándose de él un par de pasos apresurados.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada triunfal y una sonrisita, que ella comprendió perfectamente.

Ella no podía ser célibe, por más que se propusiera cumplirlo realmente.

Y lo sabía, porque ella era igual a él.

Sakura podía jurar y perjurar que ellos eran diferentes por sus motivos, sus ideales o lo que fuera, pero muy en el fondo, ambos sabían perfectamente que eran completamente iguales.

Antes de que Sakura saliera de su estupor y le entrara un ataque de histeria, le dedico una última mirada apreciativa a sus piernas descubiertas, y finalmente encaminó a la salida de la cocina, siendo ahora él quien se perdía de la vista de ella y se iba triunfal del departamento. Omitiendo claro el portazo furioso.

.

.

* * *

.

**Editado 11/07/12**

.

¡Hola a toda esa gente tan especial que me lee y pierde su tiempo leyendo mis tonterías! Les tengo un anuncio que quizá les agrade y/o interese.

Yo quiero conocerl s. A tod s ustedes, gente hermosa que me lee.

Siempre he querido tener más contacto con mis lectores y que ustedes conozcan a la persona que escribe lo que ustedes leen, a través de algo más que las notas que hago. Así que he abierto una cuenta de **Facebook** específicamente para mantener contacto con todos los lectores que deseen contactarse conmigo y ser amigos. O quizá charlar, alabarme, repetirme lo maravillosa que soy –see, claro. Ya creo que alguien lo hara XD–, darme críticas –ojo, constructivas solamente porque si no me "siento", me deprimo, y no escribo nada más en años :(– amenazas de muerte –vale, eso no– o simplemente contarme lo que comieron en el almuerzo y presumirme de sus maravillosos novi s –no se de dónde salieron esas dos últimas, pero estoy segura que sus parejas son mucho mejores que los patanes que tengo por Ex'ses– Etc. Etc. Etc.

Así como también me gustaría informarles algunas noticias importantes que deba darles –aun no se cuales… pero bueno, me supongo que algunas habrá en el futuro–. Anécdotas de las estupideces que me han sucedido. Y especialmente: **Escenas extras** de algunas de mis historias, que nadie ha visto porque no supe incorporarlas a la historia en su momento, no se me ocurrieron hasta después de escribir el capitulo… o simplemente me dio flojera escribirlas (XD)

En fin, soy **Danna Garcia** (En mi perfil pueden encontrar el link que los lleva directamente a la página) y mi imagen es la misma que aquí, para que sea más fácil ubicarme.

Interesados favor de enviar sus solicitudes de amistad a la cuenta, acepto a todo el mundo ;)

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
